The present invention relates to a process for decolorizing aqueous sugar solutions.
Decolorization is a key process in sugar refining. Traditionally, aqueous sugar solutions are decolorized with carbon adsorbents such as bone char or granular and powdered carbon. Unfortunately, carbon adsorbents typically require thermal regeneration to remove adsorbed components from the carbon. Therefore, the cost of regenerating carbon adsorbents increases as fuel costs increase. Further, the thermal regeneration of carbon adsorbents is difficult, time-consuming, and may also destroy an appreciable portion of the carbon.
Ion exchange resins have been used to demineralize and decolorize sugar solutions in an attempt to eliminate the difficulties encountered using carbon as a decolorizer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,817 discloses decolorizing a bottler's sugar solution with a strong base anion exchange resin. Unfortunately, the capacity of these resins for adsorbing color bodies is low relative to the adsorptive capacity of carbon. Therefore, a more efficient process for decolorizing aqueous sugar solutions using an ion exchange resin is needed.